


I Hope He Buys You Flowers

by spaceprincess97



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, and Haven, au where seasons don't matter, featuring cameos from Something Damaged, just let julian have flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincess97/pseuds/spaceprincess97
Summary: What do you do when you want to send someone flowers but their stalker ruined roses and surprises forever? You recruit some help.





	I Hope He Buys You Flowers

It started with Clark Sawyer and sunflowers. 

He’d been back in California for about a month. The flood of texts had slowed, but some were still coming in. Texts from a lot of people, but nearly half of them were from Logan and Derek. Julian answered none of them. He had assumed that eventually both of them would stop trying, but nonetheless he was still kind of surprised when one night Logan went completely silent. He figured that Logan gave up. And then the next day there was Clark. At his door. With sunflowers. 

He didn’t say much, just gave Julian a reassuring pat on the shoulder, handed him the bundle of flowers, and left. Julian looked down and saw that laced onto the ribbon holding the bunch together was a little note. It said:

 

_ Jules— _

_ I know how much you like the rain, but a little sunshine might be good for you. _

_ — Lo _

 

He looked at his phone. Still no messages from Logan. Interesting. 

Julian didn’t hear anything from Logan for a week, and he assumed that the flowers were some sort of white flag, a promise to back off. He was wrong. Sinclair Langdon appeared at his door on Thursday at 2 in the afternoon just like Clark had, but with a bouquet of white daffodils. 

 

_ Jules— _

_ Did you know that the scientific name for daffodils is  _ narcissus _? They’re perfect for you.  _

_ — Lo _

 

The next week it was Corey Pearson with bluebells. 

 

_ Jules— _

_ I hope you’re not blue without us.  _

_ — Lo _

 

Then Raven Woods with orchids. 

 

_ Jules— _

_ Derek suggested trying to draw orchids on the card, but they just ended up looking like vaginas.  _

_ — Lo _

 

Finally, Mikey Collins brought a small pot of marigolds. 

 

_ Jules— _

_ Amanda suggested marigolds, because “Joos likes gold, right?” _

_ — Lo _

 

A few days later, Haven took off on their summer tour. Julian assumed that the weekly flower deliveries were over. He was wrong. The next Thursday at 2pm, Izzy Montero was at the door with chrysanthemums. Julian cracked the door open but didn’t move when Izzy held the flowers out to him. 

“What if I refuse to take the flowers?” he said, crossing his arms

Izzy laughed at him. 

“I doubt he’d know. But don’t you want to know what they say?”

He did. Somehow, the weekly flower delivery had become the high point of his week. Julian scowled, but took the chrysanthemums before Izzy kissed him on the cheek and left. 

 

_ Jules— _

_ I wanted to get gold chrysanthemums, but Michelle insisted on red.  _

_ — Lo _

 

Cameron Pike was next, with a bouquet of pink and yellow tulips.

 

_ Jules— _

_ Casey suggested tulips, they’re her favorite.  _

_ — Lo _

 

Julian wasn’t surprised when Patrick Wilson showed up with gerbera daisies. 

“What’s he gonna do when he runs out of cast members?” he asked, taking the flowers. Patrick just laughed.

 

_ Jules— _

_ I heard you have a cat now. Hope you’re feline better.  _

_ — Lo _

 

Nathan Miller and bright red poppies.

 

_ Jules— _

_ No opium jokes.  _

_ — Lo _

 

Natasha Saunders and lavender.

 

_ Jules— _

_ I heard that lavender’s supposed to help you sleep. I hope you’re sleeping.  _

_ — Lo _

 

Alicia Thornton and lilac.

 

_ Jules— _

_ I don’t even know if you like flowers. _

_ — Lo _

 

Marcie and peonies.

 

_ Jules— _

_ I’m gonna be honest, I’m running out of things to say _

_ — Lo _

 

There were only so many main cast members on Something Damaged. There were only so many things that Logan could write on little white cards for a florist to attach to a bouquet of flowers. Julian opened a new message in his phone. 

_ The sunflowers were my favorite.  _

He hit send. 

The next Thursday, 2 pm came and went without any flowers. He assumed the flowers were done. He was wrong. 

Around 5 pm there was a knock at the door. Julian thought maybe,  _ maybe _ , it was a final delivery from a different friend or castmate or something, and he was half right—

Because there was Logan Wright. At the door. With sunflowers. 


End file.
